Yesterday
by Poliahu
Summary: Songfic spawned from "Dear Bulma..." by Washu the Goddess. Goes into how Vegeta reacted to Bulma's death.


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything associated with it. I don't own the lyrics to "Yesterday" either, those belong to the surviving members of The Beatles. I also got permission from Washu the Goddess to do this.

A/N: This fic is goes quasi deeply into how Vegeta reacted to Bulma's death in the fic "Dear Bulma…" by Washu the Goddess. You might want to read that before you read this. I picked a Beatles song in memory of George Harrison. What a loss.

Vegeta sat holding his sleeping children, his back against the wall. His eyes were dry and puffy, saline streams stained his cheeks. Fragments of his short discussion with the police officers ran through his head. 

__

"Your wife was in a car accident…nothing we could do to save her…already too late…"

"Please no…"

"I'm very sorry for your loss"

How could "sorry" cut it for something like this? Vegeta was sorry too, sorry as hell: sorry for the times he yelled at her, sorry for the times his pride got in the way of what he felt for her (but she had cut his pride down like wheat before a sickle over the years), sorry for the fact that his children would have to grow up with him as their only parent. But being sorry wasn't going to bring Bulma back. 

__

*Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away

****

*Now it looks as though they're here to stay

*Oh I believe in yesterday

Only yesterday he had held her and told her that he loved her. His life was as perfect as any life could ever be. It's amazing how things can change so much in such a short period of time. 

He took Trunks and Bra upstairs to their rooms. He put Trunks back to bed first, then Bra. He stared at her face for a few moments after tucking her in. _She's a little carbon copy of her mother_, Vegeta thought. It was still sinking in that Bulma was gone. He kept trying to think that she would be home in a few days. But he had to remind himself that she wouldn't be back at all. 

His chest began to tighten. Vegeta couldn't breathe and he sunk to his knees on Bra's floor. Sweat gushed from his pores and he shook violently. He grasped the rug and tried to pull himself from the room. Suddenly the panic attack stopped, and he lay there weak as a child.

*_Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be_

*There's a shadow hanging over me

*Oh yesterday came suddenly

The prince stood up and attempted to walk down the stairs as a wave of dizziness hit him. He sat down on the step and put his forehead on his knees. The tears flowed freely once again. He took deep breaths afraid he would lapse into another panic attack. Vegeta leaned against the wall scooted down the rest of the stairway. 

Once at the bottom of the stairs he sat for a few moments, unsure if he could walk. When he felt ready, he pushed himself up and shuffled slowly to the dining room table.

__

*Why she had to go, I don't know

*She wouldn't say

*I said something wrong

*How I long for yesterday

Vegeta's head was pounding and his stomach twisted in agony. He sat staring at the empty table for some time. _This isn't happening_ he concluded after a while. This was all just a bad dream. The spirits were trying to teach him a lesson. Yes, that had to be it. But the pain didn't subside as he desperately tried to convince himself of this. 

"Take me!" he cried out suddenly. "She doesn't deserve this! They don't deserve this!" He motioned towards his children's rooms. "They need a mother, they need someone who will raise them better than me. I admit, I've deserved to die many times. But Bulma, what has she ever done to have her life taken away from her? Do you award greatness with death? Why do you need her?" he continued to question the deities as tears started anew. "This wasn't her fault." He finished weakly, beaten. 

__

*Yesterday love was such an easy game to play

*Now I need a place to hide away

*Oh I believe in yesterday

It's oh so easy to take someone for granted, and he had. He had assumed she would always be there for him, had assumed he would die a happy man whose latter years greatly succeeded his former. But you know what they say about assuming. 

All he could wish for was things to be back to they way they were yesterday. For the first time in his life he was happy, he was happy yesterday. But this is today, and he was back to the tortured soul of his youth. 

Vegeta was confused and hopeless. Hope could be a dangerous thing if it was wished wrongly. He wished he could join Bulma wherever she was, he just wanted to touch her hair, touch her skin, touch her lips; tell her he loved her one last time. A proper good-bye. That's all he asked. He rubbed his temples as he fought sleep.

__

*Why she had to go, I don't know

*She wouldn't say

*I said something wrong

*How I long for yesterday

*Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play

*Now I need a place to hide away

*Oh I believe in yesterday

"Bulma, please come back to me." He let out a heavy sigh and fell asleep.

Malevolent Angel's notes: Abrupt ending? I think so. I kinda dug myself into a hole near the end. But I did like the direction it was going in. 


End file.
